The Terror Of The Unknown Being/Bloopers
These are the outtakes of ''The Terror Of The Unknown Being. Bloopers '''1. Dylan looks up to see a shooting star of an unnamed Bass.EXE.' Dylan: When suddenly, and without warning, there was this... Three Chorus Girls: total eclipse of... But before they could finish it, instead of an unnamed Bass.EXE's spaceship, a moon from Majora's Mask appears out of nowhere, blocking the real moon. Dylan & The Three Chorus Girls: Huh? That was unexpecting. (in unison) All: (Laughing) 2. Dylan comes into the pet shop and supposed to confront an unnamed Bass.EXE himself. Dylan: Every household in America'! Thousands of you eating! That's what you... But before he could finish what he's saying, he sees Mettaton EX from Undertale instead of unname Bass.EXE. Mettaton EX: Hello darling! Dylan: O...k.. All (except Dylan and Mettaton EX): (Laughing) 3. As the song Suppertime is playing, an unnamed Bass.EXE prepares to kill Mr. Maxie. Maxie: What the jibberjacker is that? Dylan: Sir... But instead of killing Maxie, an unnamed Bass.EXE hugs him and acts like he's gentle. Unnamed Bass.EXE: Will you marry me? Director: Cut! All (except the director): (Laughing) 4. (Deleted scenes only) While Dylan is having a nightmare, Dylan ran into the hallway filled with fog and passes by a giant hourglass. Dylan: I take these offers/that means more killing/Who knew success would come with messy nasty strings/I sign these contracts that means I'm willing/To keep on doing bloody... But Dylan stops because instead of a portrait of Mr. Maxie, he sees Shocker The Elecman.EXE (Dylan's archnemesis). Shocker: Finally, I have captured you. (Does an evil laughter) As Shocker used electricity to pull some metal (that aren't immune to electricity) to build a cage around Dylan, Dylan gets scared and screams in terror as Shocker electricutes him, trying to turn Dylan into an Elecman.EXE much like Shocker himself. Director: Stop it Shocker! Cut! Cut! 5. (Alternate Ending only) As three chorus girls standing in front of the USA flag sings Don't Feed The Net-Navis while the people are buying young Bass.EXEs, one person interupts the theme song and the customers by playing Everything Is Awesome music from The Lego Movie. Director: Cut! Ok, who's music box is that?! As the one who interupted came onscreen, it reveals to be Emmet from The Lego Movie. Emmet: Sorry! I liked the music because it's awesome! Everybody (except the director): (Laughing) 6. Dylan and Emma are married and comes to their new home, three chorus girls wearing their own wedding dresses, but as the camera goes into the garden, instead of a newborn Bass.EXE, Flowey from Undertale is in the garden and meanacingly smiles at the camera All: (Laughing) Director: Alright, cut! 7. As Otis uses the gas for him, he trips and falls instead of laughing and hitting stuff Otis: Ow! You son of the b-(makes dolphin sounds)! Director: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy with the swears! We'll just have to try again, that's all. Otis: (Does an angry face towards the director) Just cut it anyway! Director: I'm doing it! You don't have to tell me! 8. (Alternate Ending only) As the army of Bass.EXEs take over the world and one goes on top of a Statue of Liberty, Mario comes into the scene. Mario: Itsa me! Mario! Director: (facepalms) Really? All (except the director): (Laughing) Director: (Looks unhappy) Cut! 9. (Alternate Ending only): Dylan gets attacked and almost got killed by an unnamed Bass.EXE, but instead of dying and becoming an unname Bass.EXE, the T-Rex from Jurassic Park appears and eats an unnamed Bass.EXE, saving Dylan while the Jurassic Park theme plays Dylan: Wha...? T-Rex: (Roars) Director: Cut! You don't belong here since dinosaurs are extinct! T-Rex: Ruuooo...? Director: What I meant was there are no third party characters in this movie, other than an unnamed Bass.EXE himself (who resembles a similar character from Megaman Battle Network series). T-Rex: (Gets angry and roars, attacking the crew members Dylan and the director) Director: Run! 10. While Dylan sneaks into the pet shop trying to sneak to prevent an unnamed Bass.EXE from waking up, instead of just coming up, he's in a coffin Dracula styled. Unnamed Bass.EXE: (Comes lunging out yelling, scaring Dylan) Dylan: Auugghh! A Bass.EXE! (Looks at him with a grumpy face) Everyone (except Dylan): (Laughing) 11. '''Dylan: The Emma II is not a healthy critter. Maxie: Strictly between us, neither is Emmet 1. Everyone (except Mr. Maxie): (Laughs) Maxie: What's so funny?! Director: Umm, I think you said Emmet instead of Emma. (Snickering a bit) Radio: (Starts by the director and plays what Mr. Maxie said) Strictly between us, neither is Emmet. Maxie: Oh, dipping crackers! (Says it while he's unappreciated as he facepalms) '''12. As a guest who was Otis's victim fall from the ceiling and onto the chair, he and the chair crashes through and falls through the floor. Guest: (Yells) Otis: Uhhmm. Are you okay? Guest: (Sprays BBQ sauce on Otis) Now I am! Everyone (except Otis): (Laughs) Director: OK, cut! Constructions, we gotta fix the floor. 13. As the ceiling collapses on Dylan while an unnamed Bass.EXE laughs, instead of pulling out an exposed electrical cable, he pulls out a chainsaw as he gets out of the debris, while he then starts up the chainsaw and runs towards the director. Director: Dylan?! What are you doing?! Just cut it! Just cut it! Dylan: (Knocks over the camera with his chainsaw, also breaking the camera with it, causing the camera to stop working as the screen turns black) Director: Dylan, and cut. Alright that's a wrap folks! Category:Bloopers